


通往北方的悬崖

by Seine_H



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, oisuga
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seine_H/pseuds/Seine_H
Summary: 无头无尾，随便写一写。一个假设：如果及川彻先理解菅原孝支。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	通往北方的悬崖

菅原孝支从休息室的沙发上醒来的时候，时钟恰好指向两点。他路过中部的电梯时犹豫了一下，绕到最西边的采血室取了研究血样才回到电梯前，把上楼按钮点亮。  
电梯门快要关闭的时候，一只手突然挤了进来。手后面跟着两个人。扣子一丝不苟地扣到最上面一颗，领子设计得有些紧，他们看起来像被机械所迫伸长脖颈的病人。个子较小的那个微微瞪大了眼睛，嘴角弯起来露出一口白牙，他晃了晃手里的牛皮纸文件袋，手掌下的纸条上露出一点红色，看起来是一个机密封条上的红章。  
菅学长！他喊，学长干什么去？  
菅原小幅度微笑了一下，挥了挥手里的血样作为回应，高一点的研究员开口，学长送的是什么时候采集的血样？啊，他回想了一下，上午吧。高个子的眉毛稍稍往上一抬，点了点头，然后就被矮个子用手肘顶了一下，影山，继续讲呀，等会儿要注意些什么？  
菅原从影山的口吻中听出了一点迟疑。态度温和，千万不能冒犯那位代表，我们经过多方交涉才争取到这个研究室的参与，已经签过协议，打算作为长期合作伙伴发展，必须保障代表的各种权益。  
新研究员？怎么从没听说过？  
“实验室代表？是领域大牛吗？”  
菅原的心声几乎跟日向的问句同步，但不论是哪个问题都没有回答，或者暂时没有回答，他移开目光，在电梯按钮上上下下扫了一遍之后，影山的声音才姗姗来迟，“是高权限研究员”。他的话显得有些别扭，于是菅原顺理成章地得到了另一个问题的答案。这就像站在一台发报机前聊天，另外两个人用的是一套特定的密码程式，机器嘀嘀嘀地响，你唯一能听懂的就是他们不希望你听懂。  
菅原背过了身，他强迫自己去想午饭吃的那一小碗海带味增汤，那碗汤实在是太咸，也许厨师是个摇滚乐迷，放盐的时候音乐唱到“会有天堂在你头上”，于是右手神经质地一颤——他舔了舔嘴唇，解开了自己领口的第二粒扣子。跟脸颊相比，电梯里的空气好像冰冷得过分了，他的手指借着移动不显眼地擦过耳朵边，立马被自己烫了一下。他应该马上走出电梯，去材料室要一点冰块，扔进水杯，再把脸埋进去。在强烈的渴觉和焦虑里，他把扣子扣到了最上一颗，稍稍往前挪了一小步。  
“我先去送血样了，一会儿见。”  
他在影山叫出一声拖长的“日向”的时候打断了他们。电梯和他一起发出一声轰鸣，门甚至还没有打开。一瞬间电梯里像个烤箱，有人在困惑，有人在尴尬，大家都焦灼不已。伴着金属的噪叫，菅原第一时间就迈步从那个正在形成的细小空间里挤了出去。  
“学长……啊！”  
他顿了一下，用这一点时间呼吸了一口，嘴唇夸张地拉伸几下再完全放松，努力让表情变得正常才回过头。  
“怎么了？”  
日向摸着脑袋，从跟影山的对瞪中抽离目光，那目光像一整个池塘溶解的太阳，一下全都打在他眼睛上。他眯了眯眼才稳住，日向话里压都压不住的期待又砸过来，“下回想跟学长一起吃那一家商店的包子！像高中时那样！”  
电梯门缓缓关合，日向从不断缩小的交流空间里探出头，朝菅原飞快地挥了几下手。  
“辛苦了，学长再见！”  
他的声音听上去已经从电梯里蹦出来，飞奔在他们高中面前那条小道上，落日的金洒在上面，快乐得像一个不合逻辑的梦。影山一直没有说话。在电梯门闭合之后，菅原听到了一声努力压低但还是怒气汹涌的“呆子”。

“‘晚饭吃什么’从下午三点十五分开始，就变成了一天中最重大的问题。”  
菅原在手机备忘录打上这段话，和往常所有的工作日一样，他头也不回地往外面走。今天他没有权限使用分析室的电脑，程序扫不出他的面部数据。电脑前的研究员右手打开程序，左手拿着笔随意往外一指，你去材料室看看有没有需要帮忙的。啊，我刚刚从那边过来，那时候他的眼神里有沉稳的哀求，但是身前的人甚至没有转过头。  
只有一个声音笑了一下，“那你就去休息吧。”  
单调的生活，以至于用几句单调的文字就能说完。当他回到家，这些备忘录里的牢骚将从虚无的数据变成墨，和以往那些牢骚、苦涩和发泄一起，隔着一层层纤维的墙听他写字。那些摩擦着笔头的沙沙声组成他，一个痛苦而完整的他，驻扎在整个昼短夜长的冬天，和道旁的银杏一起，在前一个季节掉落，腐烂发臭，又在后一个季节获得继续凋零的可能。今年他已经从青绿长成一簇枯黄的麦梗，等待着被拾取，研碎或者安静地倒坍，就像随处可见的人，被妄想烧灼得左摇右摆，最终只躺在床上，默默翻找几年前写下的愿望，再毫不留恋地删除。  
大衣口袋里的手机突然震了一下，他把手机拿出来，是父亲发来的短信。“孝支，北方的生活还习惯吗？我跟你们副所联络了，他说你各方面都做得蛮不错，很有工作热情啊。”  
他没法回答。各方面做得好是因为技术含量低，工作热情高是因为连这种低技术含量的活都能够找到比自己更强的人所以他必须抢活干。荒唐和可笑，不知道谁催生了谁，菅原握着手机，盯着屏幕上自己无措的脸，好像有几秒钟回到了某一天早晨，那天他考虑到实验要用到培养皿，特意提早一个小时前往实验室制作，结果保洁员站在材料室门口朝他打招呼，说自己已经按要求把培养皿做好了，他的脸映在保洁员身后的镜子上，像一枝被遗弃在下水道的玫瑰……菅原孝支看向天空，零星有鸟的翅膀划过天空，云层匍匐，无月无星。他知道父亲想问的远远不止“生活是否习惯”，因为不论真实情况如何，他只会回答一个答案。父亲另有所指，他心中焦躁像小虫啃咬，靠着路灯再读了一遍父亲的短信，索性打了个电话过去。  
“谢谢，爸爸。我已经和及川彻真的断干净了。”  
手机屏幕上写着“正在接通”的那一小段时间他思考了很多说话的方式，可就像一条逐渐脱水的青虫，越是思考就越只能在地上干瘪地伸展。在父亲开口前他已经失去了所有思考的能力，最终开门见山，尔后疲惫地终止了对话。伤兵匍匐在地，用最后的力气在来者的裤脚边留下自己的血痕。怎么有人这么狠心，要以一种屈辱来引出一种伤害？他很想质问出声，但这不是父亲的本意——父亲毫无疑问地、盲目地爱着自己。质疑他的作为，就要连他的爱和期待一起质疑。  
“最大的问题在于，他们始终不肯承认我的平庸。”  
菅原挂断了电话，手机又震动了。划开一看，是副所，让他明早去签协议。大概是要接触保密级数据了。菅原先生实在是个聪明人，温柔的聪明人，孩子的窘迫已经被他看穿彻底，只可惜他实在不会爱人。  
突然起了大风。道旁灰黄的银杏一群群扑过来，几欲将他吞吃殆尽，他把手插进口袋，在纷飞的叶子里闭上眼睛。路旁的电线杆涂上了一层白色的反光油漆，衬得其它灰黑的地方如同从未有过任何色彩，菅原的发丝被吹着打到空中的叶子上，他透过睫毛前灰白的头发看见霎时变得枯槁的枝干，突然觉得整个世界都在陪着自己慢慢脱落，露出装潢下乏善可陈的青灰。如果是签约的话，我能够拥有更多的权限吗？我一直想上天台看看。他已经没办法思考得更远，只能凭着本能带着满身的叶子走回出租屋，冲了个凉，像初冬的秋天掉落在土地里一样，把自己埋进被子里。

自我介绍的时候，菅原孝支总是无不幽默地称自己为科技民工，就像十七岁刚进入高三时，他也总是对着外校的同学说自己是“升学重点组下游”。要把高傲和谦虚融合在一句话里就像走钢丝，永远只有一个恰到好处的标准姿势，嘴角要稳稳地挂着真诚，弧度的任意一点塌陷都可能成为一场灾难。  
十八岁的时候他高考正常发挥，去了个还可以的学校。他的名字写在升学宴酒楼大厅里的红榜上，左右都坐着亲朋好友，张嘴就先是一句千篇一律的“前程似锦”，再是一句各怀心思的“经验分享”。菅原端着酒杯，在每一次答话间摸索出一套不会犯错的标准，偏头皱眉苦笑，嘴角翘得刚刚好，再抬起手遗憾地敲敲脑袋，自嘲两句，看上去百分之百的真诚。他开始掌握欺骗的能力，垂着睫毛，笑容从不消失，看起来是个会一边笑着听别人打趣自己，一边把倒好的酒递到那人手里的和事老。  
二十岁的时候他因为这个技巧交了个十八岁的男朋友。男朋友名叫及川彻，整整小他两岁多一个月，眉毛一挑起来却像是同龄。他们第一次正式见面是在实验楼下，那时菅原已经以好脾气声名远扬，不巧有人拿传闻当了真性情，几句调笑正好刺到他心上。中午他拜托室友去买饭，抱着手臂斜倚在楼门外的柱子边等，好事者前脚刚迈出大楼就被他扯着领子一把掼到墙上，菅原在这样的情况下依然没有忘记用礼貌称，他手上使力，嘴里还温温和和地问，我从没做过您话里所说的任何事呢，您觉得这样说合适吗。  
及川彻那天恰好路过，站在原地看完戏正打算要走，碰上功成身退的菅原孝支转回身，那双冰冰凉凉的带笑的眼睛一下撞进他心里。他不是第一次见到这双眼睛，不久前加入校排球队的时候，周围人有意无意提起之前的主二传是一个大三学生，性格温温和和，球风也相当稳健，就是身体素质不行，没什么看头。他笑笑，继续做着训练后的拉伸，队友喝光一瓶运动饮料，拍了一下脑袋说，想起来了，你入队考核的时候他也在旁边，看到你跳传了几个做了两组往返跑他就收拾包走了，再也没来过。及川彻抬起眼睛，大二的主攻逆着光俯视他，眸光晦暗不明，他轻轻扯出一个了然的笑容，对他说，“原来如此，谢谢师兄”。  
他确实在记忆里翻找出了这对眼睛。大学里的普招生二传少，打得好的更少，他的入队考核几乎是走个过场。及川彻在众人的惊叹声里走到外面去买饮料的时候，那个人很平静地拎着球包从球馆里走出来，虽然穿着护膝，鞋却已经换成普通运动鞋。他们擦肩而过，他朝及川彻点头，把嘴角往上提了提，眼角有粒泪痣，笑起来就像在哭。  
当时他只觉得菅原的笑像蚌壳里的软肉，让人难受得想帮他把身体里的沙砾都掏出来再好好放在温水里养着，没想到他也能笑得像一整片雪原上的烈风，睁开眼时身边已经全是他的领地。他心里一动，脱口而出的话颇耐人寻味——  
“菅原师兄，真是百闻不如一见”。

后辈隔着一条通道两排扶手投石问路，菅原把遮到眼睛上的发丝拨开，礼尚往来地把那张漂亮的脸打量了一遍。栗色头发，小腿肌肉紧实，叫他师兄，他眨眨眼，心里猜了个八九不离十。  
每个学校都会有校园匿名论坛，面前站的这个显然是三天两头就会登上各大板块的风云人物。菅原有一次捡到了一串钥匙，点进失物招领版的时候手一滑点到了八卦版，入目就是这个人的照片。标题写得抓眼但没什么记忆点，如今他只能粗粗回忆起“及川”的姓氏和紧跟在后面的一个“好温柔”，最末好像还有至少五个感叹号。人确实容易被外貌蒙骗，可惜菅原来自冷酷无情的生命科学学院，生物人会捧着一份漂亮的实验数据痛哭流涕，但长得漂亮的人？——  
“及川师弟，”他偏头皱眉苦笑，嘴角翘得刚刚好，再抬起手遗憾地敲敲脑袋，“真是见面不如闻名。”

带着某种隐秘的介怀，菅原直到回到寝室才打开匿名论坛知道了他的名字。及川彻，来自低两级的哲学院，校排球队的主力二传手，看到这里他挑了挑眉，终于把一个月前顶替自己位置的学弟脸和名字对上了号。不巧的是，一个月后一年一度的排球联赛，生命科学学院和哲学院在甲级小组赛狭路相逢，哲学院靠犀利的进攻组织和进攻性发球把生科院一枪挑下马。两个月内在一个领域被及川彻狠狠打击两次，退役老将菅原孝支还是顶住压力，拿下几个连胜，保住了本院晋级资格。半决赛两队冤家路窄又碰上，制定战术时菅原分析起及川彻，他嘴上说着这个选手脚踝习惯性扭伤，半月板也危险，移动速度肯定上不来，心里却想的是隔网相见时及川彻干脆的手法，跳起来偷二次时飘扬的运动服，发球时线条流畅的手臂。  
五劳七伤怎么还有这样的统治力，他越说越妒忌，怒从心中起一拍桌子，说把稳健两个字给我忘了，上场全给我发疯，越疯越好。  
如他吩咐，生科院使出浑身解数把球打得很猥琐。他们全体追发对面前后二号位的防守薄弱点，调整攻全给二号位一条线，不求攻击力，但求让二传多跑。效果确实不错，比赛打满三局，最终胜利被攻手平均实力更强的生科院拿下，哨声一响，场地上横七竖八躺满了粗喘如牛的青年，列队击掌被迫延后一分钟。菅原才从地上被人拽起来，第一个碰上的就是及川彻，隔网击掌一般只有指尖相触，他手指却像被蝎子咬了般刺痛了一下。  
但那时候他累得头都抬不起来，努力隔着十厘米的身高差往上找及川彻的眼睛，最后只瞟到他嘴角若有若无的笑。

他们熟得莫名其妙。分不清是谁先起的心思，总之两个人一直在偶遇。菅原孝支感觉很奇怪，他做完实验下楼能碰到从花坛里拐出来的及川彻，吃个饭排队能跟另一列队伍里的及川彻突然对视，夜里走到黑灯瞎火的寝室门口，楼梯上那个鬼鬼祟祟贴海报的人影恰好直起腰，他定睛一看，嘿，还是及川彻。及川彻也奇怪，自己夜跑能碰见散步的菅原孝支，下课了堵着教授问问题，站在门口咳嗽着提醒自己抓紧时间的也是菅原孝支，去图书馆占个座，找完书回来对面多了台电脑，电脑主人一抬头，哟呵，还是菅原孝支。  
两个人先是怀疑自己单身单出了幻觉，后来怀疑对方有什么心思。他们随便找了个由头，心知肚明地加了微信，天天虚情假意地问好，约着打排球、跑步和图书馆占座。菅原孝支朋友圈都是岁月静好的学术论文和社会新闻转发，及川彻时不时在下面评论一下自己的看法，菅原就找他私聊，一来二去俩人把对方的思考方式摸得底朝天，有时候菅原帮着及川彻想社团沟通措辞，及川彻给菅原写毛概作业，交换一看，模仿的水平也勉强能算以假乱真。  
正好大学生排球联赛要开打，菅原在队伍配置选拔会上正式宣布光荣退役，他人缘好，队里的男孩子像地里大葱似的站得笔挺，就是一个个难过得瘪着嘴巴。他一个个击掌，到及川彻的时候，他觉得什么都说尽了，就说了一句和别人一样的“加油”，及川彻眨两下眼睛，转头用目光追他，他已经走到了另一个人身边。  
及川彻回去两天没跟他说一句话。菅原觉得奇怪，微信上找他，踟蹰半天不晓得选个什么开场白，最后言简意赅发了个问号。及川彻的聊天框上立马显示“对方正在输入”，他等了好几分钟都没反应，正要放下手机，及川彻却突然开始说话。  
“这小孩怎么回事，怎么突然不理人？”  
“好好想想，说不定我哪里又得罪了他。”  
“唉，真是麻烦，要不我跟他道个歉？”  
“道歉！我好歹是师兄，这事谁爱做谁做。”  
“那要怎么办？发个你在干吗？”  
“这实在很像爱而不得的卑微小姑娘。”  
“那怎么办呢？”  
“还是发个问号过去吧。”  
菅原看着他一问一答，脸突然有点发热。他一连串问号回复过去，及川彻终于止住。实不相瞒，菅原对自己说，你现在手指有点发抖，好好想想下一句该跟他说什么？然后他皱皱眉，凭什么是我来措辞，他是不是有什么问题。过了二十秒他突然意识到自己在干什么，一把丢了手机往被子里钻。漆黑一片的环境里，他一面捂住自己发烫的耳根，一面龇牙咧嘴地想，他学什么哲学，不如往神学方向深造，这是给我下了什么蛊，怎么我就要按他说的来？  
他把手机扒拉进被子，及川彻又发了两条新消息。  
“哈哈哈，不逗你了。”  
“前天你跟那么多人说加油，那大排赛你会来加油吗？”  
啧！现在的年轻人！他把手机一丢，被子一盖，默念着“师兄看不到，师兄做实验精疲力竭掉头发，”不知不觉就已经睡得很熟。

其实他不想去，他们学校实力不差，但是常年被最顶尖的几所大学压着打，以前为了出成绩还年年派特长生上场结果年年被举报处罚，今年及川彻带来了自信心，他们终于偃旗息鼓打算用全普招生阵营。但是只有二传的能力是不太够的，攻手才是主导比赛的人，几所老牌强校打法差不多，进攻要么靠日本留学生技术取胜要么靠欧洲留学生暴力下砸，而他们的攻手有些普通，列队站在留学生对面，孱弱得就像刚破壳的小鸡。  
菅原孝支不喜欢看可能会输的比赛，平时看足球，自己的主队他都只挑胜场的回放。他查了赛程，第一场比赛就要对上一所实力不容小觑的强校，这所学校还有他两个高中的小师弟，二传和副攻算老搭档。菅原和他们感情好得很，不管比赛结果如何，总之自己不会好受。在休息区叼着一盒牛奶晒太阳的时候，及川彻来找他，他把这个理由跟他说了，话里话外都是回绝邀请的意思。  
“我给你出个主意，”没想到及川彻两手撑在他面前，目光灼灼，“你就当只来看我一个人，这样你就不会看到必输的比赛了，但是作为报偿，你要答应我一件事。”  
菅原放下手里的书，偏头皱眉苦笑，正打算抬起手遗憾地敲敲脑袋，及川彻已经快人一步捉住了他。“不行！”他眉头一皱，嘴巴都瘪了，“不准这样！你不准对我用这招！”他把菅原的手指尖抓在自己的两只手中，轻轻靠在齐鼻处，只留一对流光溢彩的眼睛把他盯着，声音居然有点发颤，“孝支，你答应我、我赢了之后……”  
话还没说完菅原就笑开了。他把手抽出来，薅了一把及川彻的头发。及川皱了一下眉，反手抓住他的手腕，看上去急不可耐地要说话，菅原只好抓紧时间，在及川彻眉头紧到能把一句话从喉头弹出之前先用另一句话堵住他的嘴：  
“你与其想这些没用的东西，不如想想晚饭吃什么。”  
说完他立马拿起书和喝完的牛奶盒往教室走。身后一阵慌乱的脚步，及川彻一下贴过来握上他的手腕，说话都是一股遮也遮不住的开心。  
“真的啊，师兄请客啊？”  
菅原乖乖地让他抓着，头也不回地往前走。及川彻手指悄悄地往下滑，最后捏上了他的指尖，两个人的手晃晃悠悠地连在一起，他终于控制不住，嘴角也爬上小弧。

菅原在六月迎来了二十一岁，及川彻在七月就要满十九岁，南方正热得让人焦躁，他们一个要投保研的简历，手上还有两三个项目等着结，另一个期末考试复习周，整天忙得昏天黑地。六月的最后一天，他们在图书馆二楼的露台边过了个仓促的生日，那是个很好的地方，坐北朝南，冬天露台伸长的一截肢体能捧着阳光的金色，夏天门前的杜仲树又把浓稠的热气捣碎了。菅原捧着蛋糕说祝半个月前的我和半个月后的你生日快乐，及川彻好像没把生日当一回事，他讲着古希腊，手上把蛋糕切成两半，眯着眼睛看着菅原，好像在理解一种精神，好像他是书里神话般的人物。孝支，他在床上以外的地方从不用敬语喊他，我好羡慕你。为什么呢？菅原嘴角沾着抹茶粉抬起头来，及川彻咬着叉子说，你这个专业，一开始就给所有人留有余地。  
菅原没有细问。他不晓得自己的才能长在哪里，它搭起的桥梁足够到达一片余地，足够自己喘息吗，及川彻考虑得好高好远，他只是实验室小工，一个觉得抹茶蛋糕苦涩不已的普通人，空白的对照组在一众鲜妍艳丽的培养皿间从来温和得毫无特异性。他下了苦功，暑假没有回家，为了盯反应进度干脆睡在了实验室里的沙发上，垫子也没有。闻了一晚上人造皮革的味道，第二天醒来还腰酸背痛，去隔壁一串门，发现门边支起了一顶帐篷，两个学生横七竖八地躺着还没睡醒，嘴角还有笑。他被这个笑震了一下，他们的睡相是如此的无辜温和，像未曾出巢的鸟，仿佛外面是一整个膨胀自由的世界，他们能够在“生物的世纪”这样美丽到窒息的承诺中飞向自己的未来，他心头猛地颤了一下，下意识望向头顶天花板，仿佛那里曾很短暂地闪过了一片星空。  
他一整天没碰手机，惶惶然不知时刻，晚上天黑才回到空空的寝室，看到短信才发现外出游学的及川彻已经顺利到达伦敦，还给他发了过海关的照片，配文是“海关小哥居然怀疑我要在这边工作”。他这才抓紧时间给及川彻发一句中午好，手机扔在床上进了浴室。  
及川彻回复的是“下午好”，菅原数着自己的手表，时针逆时针转了四分之三个圈，发现时间是下午两点半，他一拍脑门说失策失策，连忙抓起手机跟对面的人解释。  
这两天都住在实验室里，没看到短信呢，不好意思哦。  
及川彻信息很快回过来，想你了，但是更想让你快睡觉！  
他轻轻地笑了一声，把这条短信翻来覆去读了几遍，往床上一倒就睡，连闹钟都没有设定。

邋遢地过了两三周日夜颠倒的生活，菅原的项目终于接近收尾阶段。凌晨他推开宿舍门，刚拿了衣服刚要去洗澡，就听到自己的床帘里有悉悉索索的动静。他心里暗叫不好，把衣服一扔就去摸靠在墙边的晾衣叉，像一张紧张的弓弦屏着呼吸，慢慢挪动步子用晾衣杆去够自己的床。床突然剧烈地摇颤一下，床帘打开一条缝，及川彻从里面探出头来。  
他伸出一只手晃了晃，手上握着菅原的手机。  
“愤怒的小鸟帮你打通关了。”  
晾衣叉掉在地上，菅原重重呼出一口气。  
“……你没回家吗？”  
“你不也是？”  
“不是要倒时差吗？”  
他手指游移到锁骨，揪住了T恤的领口，眼神像火，声音像火里濒死的蝉。及川彻快步走向他，边走边一只手把工字背心撸下来丢在一旁。菅原猛地上前两步，鼻子几乎贴上及川彻的下巴，及川彻另一只手从菅原后腰探进去，摸到他之后，他缓缓低头，轻轻咬了一口他的鼻尖。  
“你不是也没睡觉？”  
烫而快乐的夏天。他们疲惫地接吻，捂着嘴做爱，眩晕一样交缠着躺在一起。及川彻有时候会接着一个月前的话题往下说，他说哲学是自我融洽的一栋高塔，砖瓦间的缝隙根本容不下平庸，有时候他还会反问菅原，你没有听过“平庸的哲学家”这种说法吧？因为平庸就不能算是个哲学家。菅原有时候含着及川彻可乐的吸管，有时候含着及川彻，上挑着眼睛找他的目光。及川彻会一边抚着他的头发边喘边笑，说很多不同的话，但大意都是如此——我比不过那些有天生的才能的人。  
他总是笑得像哭。菅原这时候就把他吞得更深，我知道，他用行动说，我们都一样的。

大四开学的时候，菅原知道了推免结果。他过了几个面试，拿到两所学校的offer，一所在这座城市，一所要北上，但他最想去的本校却没有让他通过。及川彻来找他，趴在椅背上看他眼泪干干脆脆掉下来，空了一会儿才去握他的手。  
“我就是遗憾，我最想去的那所学校有一个很好的实验室，”他垂着眼睛，流着泪却一点都没有哽咽，“在那里我能做的更多。”  
“那现在你想去哪呢，”及川彻说，“我查过了，北边那所你的专业是B+，这里的是A。”  
“嗯，留在这。”  
“那所学校挺好，离这里不远，周末我打个车就能去找你。”  
年轻人的约定能算是约定吗？他什么都不懂，却用那么热的一颗心讲自己的愿望，美得像记忆里的一个神话。在一个雪天，针叶林里孕育的雪孩子说，我会和你一起看到美好的夏天，可是酷热会不会烫化他的脊骨，也没人告诉他。  
菅原笑着点了点头，没有说话，那天他连夜收着行李。在这之前他已经找好实习单位租好了房，今晚就能悄无声息地搬走，整个大四都不会住在学校，连带着他朝定夕改的承诺，一起逃到不为人知的角落。这个无风的夜里他打开了落尘的西装防尘袋，深蓝色的领口有一块明晃晃的油渍。这块不为人知的油渍比世界上任何一个笑话都好笑，他扑哧一声，浑身抖得直不起腰来。他对自己说，真正有才能的人，他们出席的会议和颁奖仪式不会少到连正装上的油污都难得发现吧。才能不会埋藏在油污都不需要清理的正装之下。苦涩，苦涩把他烫得焦黑，他身上冒着火星，一路收拾到大半夜，把自己三年来的必需品一股脑塞进行李箱。行李箱的锁落下发出喀哒一声，他身上最后一粒火星终于熄灭了，现在他是干尸。门咚咚咚响了三声，他一看手机，凌晨一点。  
不出所料，门外是红着眼睛、喘着粗气的及川彻。看到他第一眼，他就被扯着领子往墙上狠狠一撞。领子掐住了他的脖子，菅原挣扎了几下，就听见及川彻咬牙切齿地问他，一字一句，吐一个音节就像打一枪。  
“你他妈玩我？”  
菅原手脚发软，还是撑着一点理智回答了他。他说，我真的喜欢你。及川彻眼泪都疼出来了，“那就是欺负我！欺负我比你小两年，还要有两年绊在这里，欺负我喜欢你，你知道我肯定不能照做，你也肯定不能照做，但你就是要把主动权握在手心里，因为你是师兄，就算他妈的分手也只能是师兄甩师弟”，他往前又顶了一步，神态却悲伤地软下来，那双蓄满眼泪的发红的眼睛还是凄凄地亮着，“师兄”，他切切地喊他，“到底为什么突然就决定要走，在那里，你能得到什么呢？”  
这是个没法回答的问题，菅原张着嘴，有一会儿没能说话，及川彻还是紧紧地把他盯着，他没办法，只跟他说，我要换一个环境。  
及川彻嘴唇颤抖几下。  
“意思就是说，”菅原孝支捏捏及川彻的手，对方不甘心却顺从地放开了，他站直了，眼泪却涌出来，他懒得去擦，开口的时候还漏了点哽噎。  
“意思就是，咱们就这样吧，师弟。”  
其实眼泪早就流过了，他以为自己做好了充分的心理准备，推免结果出来的那一天，他和父亲的见面就是一次预演。同为生物研究者又帮他把关了简历，菅原先生太了解他。用不着见面，结果出炉之后半小时没有等到菅原孝支的短信，那时候他就早已知道结果；他们睡在酒店的双人房里，以前从不在意这方面的菅原孝支这回却把所有的衣物拿进浴室才开始脱衣服，那时候他就明白，他的身上有自己不能看见的东西。  
他在菅原孝支洗澡的时候走到浴室外，靠在门边突然出声，你要晓得，这不是什么很大众的东西。菅原孝支在里头吓得一个激灵，沐浴液掉在了地上，手一打关掉了水龙头。他听到这个声音就知道猜对了，为了让小孩别太担心，他立马加上一句，我没有态度，你爱怎么来怎么来。  
爸爸，浴室里的声音在颤抖，你为什么不反对呢。  
我反对也没用啊。他换了个舒服点的姿势，但是你要明白，在你眼里这种感情和别的感情没什么差别，但是在别人看来，这还不是一种“风尚”。  
聪明的父亲，残忍的父亲。菅原走到了洗漱池边，往脸上糊了一把冷水。浴室里的水声慢慢传来，响了很久，贴心的菅原先生不着急，他为孩子留存了足够多的时间去思考。背后响起吱呀一声，然后是窸窸索索的钻进被子的声音，直到一切动静平息，他才去浴室洗澡。一进门他就发觉了明显不同寻常的低温，他扭过头，镜子上没有水气，只有一些飞溅的细小水珠。用拇指刮擦一下，水珠就被碾碎，滑稽地从镜中他的眼角开始蜿蜒而下。  
“傻孩子。”

“就这样？这样是什么样？你说一句话，然后我们的感情就断了，你以为一句分手就有实验室投毒的效果吗，我是你的细胞系吗，你一句话我的感情就要漂起来死掉，一点贴壁的部分都不能有？”  
菅原的眼泪越流越多，他能吸进肺里的空气却好像在锐减。他跪倒在门边，手里握着及川彻的手，没声没响地开始崩塌。及川彻蹲下来要给他擦泪，他下意识一仰。这是羽箭一样的眼泪，划破空气，洞穿了感情搭筑而起的皮肤，及川彻伸出来的手一下悬住了。  
“既然如此，既然你一定要这样，”他突然发了狠力，一只手一下把人拽起来，菅原扑在青年的怀里，眼角瞥见他另一只手摸上墙边的电灯开关。周身啪一下黑下来的时候他的脖颈被狠狠地一口咬上，他刚从咽喉里挤出一声呜咽，舌头就被两根粗糙的指头一夹一压，贴在下颚刮擦两下。及川彻轻轻舐过刚咬出来的印子，手上扯开了菅原腰带的结。  
“到床上去。”

及川彻疯了一样操他。他本来体格就要大上菅原一圈，这会儿把他整个人牢牢锁在怀里，力度称得上野蛮。菅原疼得要命，一半是因为身后横冲直撞的人，另一半是被自己咬出来的——宿舍隔音不大好，他的痛呼咬都咬不住，刚刚漏了一点出来，就要被及川彻扯着头发扭着脖子接吻。他手上够不到床，扶都不知道扶哪里，只能借着及川彻的力，抓住那只在他左胸打转的手。那只手一被他碰到就突然开始游弋，感觉就像他在推着它前行，菅原惊得要把手缩回，身后却猛地一下，撞得他失去平衡扑在床上。他喘着往前爬，又被扯着脚踝拽回了及川彻怀里，长手长脚的学弟俯身狠狠一口咬在他肩膀，他又疼又委屈得要命，呜呜咽咽流下眼泪。  
看到他哭出来及川彻才改了环抱的姿势，牙齿衔住他的嘴唇，威胁意味地开合两下却没敢用力，最终他只重重地吻他许久，嘴唇贴着嘴唇说，你知不知道，你没想清楚。没想清楚，这语气多像自己的爸爸。那天他隔着一扇门对自己说，你想清楚了吗，孝支？听见门内自己小声地应答后他才继续说，我建议你要选一条更轻松的路。  
这条路是我没有想清楚才做出的选择吗，那如果我想清楚了，我的选择会有什么不同呢。难道我想清楚自己贫瘠的天赋，简陋的才能，我们就不会吊在悬崖边苟延残喘，这条路上的荆棘就能全变成柔软的野兽皮革，踏上去的时候血不会从脚心流出来？难道我直面我的平庸，他直面他与才能的一步之遥，我们自身的痛苦就不必是彼此的痛苦，及川就不会在被自己的憧憬烧得满心孔洞的同时为我踟蹰和疼颤吗？  
我多喜欢他啊，我有什么办法。菅原听见及川彻绵长地叹了口气，紧接着，腰上温热的手轻轻地按揉起来。他缩在他怀里，什么也说不出来，背抵着他的心跳，眼泪一滴一滴掉在枕头上。

他换掉了手机号和微信，在北一点的地方读了硕博，又到更北一点的地方开始工作。离开的这些年他一直断断续续地做梦，有时候梦到诺贝尔生理学或医学奖的获得者在微信上教他写实验报告，学者面目模糊，只看得见白色的卷胡垂到胸前，一边说话还一边在夸他。他有时候梦到排球比赛，他在网前单膝跪地就为了传一个球，球脱手之后他回头找攻手，却发现人和球都不见了。他还梦见过小时候相熟的一条流浪狗，它死于自己的某一个生日，那天他需要在人们面前微笑，所以他很早就点燃了蜡烛，迟迟不吹熄，仿佛它能替他落泪。  
他最常梦见的是南方，梦见家旁的老街，向南入海的大河，有时候也会回到街边的行道树还没被砍光的时候，他踩着满地的碎光里朝前跑去。就算在冬天，那里也一直很暖和。  
在北方料峭的初冬，他在梦里回到了南方盛夏的学校。那是大四的毕业典礼，他低着头，等着校长拨穗，然后微笑着拍照，只是临走的时候在满目的夕阳里远远地望了一眼实验楼。那座城市太小了，小到两个人的距离一眼就能望穿，十几分钟的车程就能走完。这样小的城市，怎么容得下他身旁终年不散的大雾，别人路过他的时候怎么不会被同样的苍白笼罩呢。他在梦里重走一遍自己走过的路，一晃这么多年，他还是蜷缩，单调，乏善可陈，只是身边的风越来越冷，常绿的杜仲树慢慢变成了每个冬天就要凋零一次的银杏，每一棵树下都有人转过身，他们的表情氤在一片白光里，晦涩难明。  
他在熹微的光里醒来，垂下眼睫，几乎是本能地逃脱了这一个类同诅咒的寓言。身体也在保护他，冬天的太阳都像雪一样苍白，也能像雪片一样遮盖地上的败叶枯枝。当他洗漱好穿戴完毕走进沆瀣的寒冷的时候，这个梦已经模糊不清。菅原把毛线帽往下扯了扯，裹紧大衣走在北方的大街上。他左摇右摆地避开树干枯瘦地伸向天空的手掌罩在地上的影，沉默地跑着，差点走过了研究所的路口。在副所长的办公室里，他终于拿到了很多权限，包括最新的神经语言学项目，他可以作为技术人员清洗和整理数据，但是不包括天台——菅原急匆匆地跑到天台大门前，发现自己的指纹依然只能唤醒红光，他只能呆呆地站着，自忖做出一点什么样的反应才能坚硬地面对身后各异的目光，再毫不突兀地离开。  
这时候，很突然地，突然到他来不及失落和悲伤，一只手从他背后伸过来，放在了指纹验证机上，漂亮的绿色在旁亮起。大门缓缓让行，刺目的阳光一股脑拍到他脸上，他眼泪一下子涌出来——坐北朝南的天台，能在冬天接住来之不易的阳光的好地方。他忘了主动流泪，只是一步步迈向泛着雪灰色的边缘。没有听见跟上来的脚步声，他提心吊胆地等待，在大门完全咬合的那一刹那，那一声银灰色吼声里，他一把攥紧冷得发烫的铁扶手，被上面血红的锈硌得刺痒不已。  
这是多么美丽的、北方的冬天，万物都像绝望一样干枯蜷缩，你又怎么能相信，这样凋零的时节的骨殖里，来年回暖的时候会开出鲜红的太阳，她就着冰河解冻的轰隆声把自己的血送给万物啜饮，一切的草原，或白的野花，都是生命汲收了这腥咸与苦，尽力透出的一点美好的血色。菅原的眼泪滴落在手上，猎猎作响的风的翅膀下，他听见自己的哭声，或者痛嚎，不成调的声音正荒腔走板地把一个人被杀死的部分和盘托出。他又听见了门的声音，这次还有沉稳的脚步。菅原没有回头，他屏住呼吸，颤着声音问——  
“现在是哲学教授？”  
“语言哲学，目前只是助理教授。”  
“那位好不容易争取来的研究室代表……”  
“当然不可能是我。”  
菅原还想说话，可是整个人已经被冲撞得向前扑去。他没有抓稳栏杆，血痂一样的铁锈沙沙地往下落，仿佛只要稍作等待，就能够得到一个痊愈的手掌，还有很多很多条早已不痛的疤痕。可他立马用手覆盖了及川彻冰凉的手背，红锈咬住了他们，手心和手背都粘连着刮不掉的血腥。他被及川彻死死地搂住，还被带着跪了下来，他感受到对方短而硬的胡茬，已经成为自己话语中平庸的代名词的青年贴着他的耳朵说话，孝支，他像多年前那个快乐的夏天一样滚烫地喊出他的名字，你为什么会觉得感情能够切断？  
他们在顶楼的天台拥抱，楼下是滔滔不绝的车流与人声，菅原孝支深深闭上眼。在眼前的血红中，他记起父亲的话，那条更加轻松的路究竟在哪儿？那是一个四季都长满了蝴蝶花的好地方吗，还是在一个春夏秋冬都洒满了阳光的露台，就算雨水无辜地打在上面，那里也能长出一条漂亮的虹彩？及川彻冰凉的眼泪滴落在他脖颈，滑进衣领，钩爪一样地在他的心口又抓出血痕，耳旁风还在吼，他恍然明白，我不是现在正站在这儿吗，这不是我正站立的地方吗，可这哪里有路可以选呢？  
这只是再普通不过的、北方的悬崖，他们只是这贫瘠的岩壁上奋力钻出裂痕的野花。菅原孝支握紧了及川彻的手臂，缓缓地站了起来，他睁开眼睛，痛苦而真挚地踮起脚，吻上对方的唇角，及川彻热烈地回吻他。在他们的身上，那一轮惨白惨白的太阳迸裂出最后几颗火星，轰地一声炸成了漫天的雪，飘飘摇摇，飘飘摇摇，一往无前地坠落于悬崖之下，死成一片沉默匍匐的深海。


End file.
